


(Shitty) Restricted Chapters

by exhilaration



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, Smut, all of this is smut, ignore if you do not like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhilaration/pseuds/exhilaration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smutty chapters for all my books. You don't have to read if you don't want to.</p><p>That's all really. Have a good day/night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Shitty) Restricted Chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 for “Accidentally in Love (USUK)”

Arthur's POV

I felt Matthew press his lips against mine. My eyes went wide and I pushed him away from me. I went to Alfred and grabbed his hand, regretting how I was scooting away from him earlier.

"You little–!"

"Alfred. The kid doesn't know any better. Leave him alone," I whisper, not wanting Matthew to get in trouble.

"He kissed you! My five year younger brother kissed you!" He argues.

"Alfie, it's okay. Leave the boy alone and you can get better later," I bribe.

His face was red.

"Go to the rooms! Arthur and I will not be out for hours!" Alfred announced.

"You wanker! I said later not now!" I object as Alfred began taking me and our bags up the stairs.

"You go get it, Alfred!" Mathias cheered along with Gilbert.

-Time Skip-

When Alfred had tried to undress me hours ago, I had slapped him and it gave him a red mark on his cheek which he still has. Currently, we were all watching a movie. It was about to end soon so Alfred got up and took my hand, leading me out of the living room. No one questioned us because some were asleep and others were doing other things.

"Alfie, where are we going?" I ask.

He takes me into the kitchen where he digs in the freezer.

"Get two spoons," he orders.

I nod, even though he wasn't looking. When I got two spoons, Alfred was taking out two big tubs of ice cream. I smiled and we quickly ran upstairs to our room. We had pushed the beds together so we didn't have to sleep on separate beds. We sat on the edge of the now large bed, eating ice cream.

When we finally got full, we put the tubs on nightstand table and just stared out the huge window. Our shoulders touched and Alfred had his arm around me.

"Okay, so I'm not getting my special dessert?"Alfred asks.

"No. You already had ice cream," I laugh.

I looked up and found him pouting. I couldn't resist myself when I leaned up and kissed him. Quickly, I pulled away and looked down. Then, I was pushed down on the bed, Alfred's hand in mine whilst his other was on my torso. His lips against mine. I kissed back.

"Umph . . . Al . . . stop . . ." I moaned when Alfred pulled away and began sucking on my neck.

Why was I so against loving Alfred? I mean, I love him a lot, so why don't I want this? I want to do this with him, right? Yes. No.

Alfred pulled away.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. Do you want to do this?" He asks. "We won't if you don't want to."

I shake my head.

"No! We can do this. I'm fine, I want to do this," I object.

No. I don't want this.

"Are you really sure?" He asks seriously.

No.

"Yes," I nod.

Alfred gives me another minute to object but I stayed silent. He then started lifting my shirt.

"Sit up," he ordered.

I do said action and let Alfred slip my shirt off. He then slipped off his own. This was the first time I've seen Alfred shirtless. I blushed as Alfie used a hand to rub one of my nipples; I could tell he was slightly red as well. I couldn't help but get hard, Alfie laughed and leant down. He began sucking it, then my other one. He licked and sucked, making me moan. This was going to be the first time I have sex, but I'm experienced.

"Alfred~" I moaned.

He had pulled away and quickly unzipped my pants. Within two minutes, both of us were completely naked. Alfred held out three of his fingers to me.

"Suck."

I did. As I sucked on his fingers, Alfred's other hand gripped my cock and leant down. He began to suck on it. I moaned and Alfred then pulled away, taking his fingers and getting near my rear. He propped one of my legs on his shoulder and held onto my waist. That's when I felt pain as he slid a finger in my arse. I gripped the bed sheets as he slid the next finger in. He began scissoring inside me. He also began to thrust his fingers in and out. Alfred somehow snuck his third finger in and I yelped. It pained me, but it was with Alfred. I should be happy that I'm doing this with the one I love.

"Ngh . . . Alfie . . ." I moaned.

Alfred then took out his fingers and reached out towards the drawer on the nightstand. There, he took something out and opened it; I assume it was lube. He put some on his hand and covered his own cock with it. When he finished, he threw the bottle somewhere else in the room.

"Do you want me to just do this or do you want to ride me?" Alfie asks, smirking.

"I'll . . . I'll ride you . . ." I choose.

He nods and makes me sit up. He lays down and grabs my hips, making me sit right above the tip of his cock.

"You sure you want to ride? You'll be doing more work," he informs.

I nod and he let's go of my hips. I slowly lower myself until his tip is in. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Pain rushed through me as I lowered myself more. One of my hands held onto his cock so it goes in.

"You know what-"

"Yes, I know how this works, Alfie~" I nod.

Alfred moves a bit so he's sitting up. I begin to go up and down, I kept my eyes closed since my vision was getting blurry by all the tears. I use my free hand to cover my face as I continued to ride. Pleasure began hitting me when Alfred's cock started hitting a pleasurable spot. Suddenly, Alfred took both my hands and stopped me when I was sitting with his whole cock inside me.

"Don't cover yourself, you're beautiful," he whispers.

I was about to disagree, but he kissed me. Then, Alfred switched out positions so I was laying down. There, Alfred wrapped my legs around his waist and began to thrust in and out of me. I moan and cried out in both pleasure and pain.

"A-Alfred . . . I'm going to come . . ." I cried out after a bit.

He only nodded and soon enough, I came on my stomach and a bit on his. I was left panting but I arched my back again as Alfred unexpectedly came inside me. Alfred pulled out and laid beside me, panting as well. I curled up in his arms and he pulled the covers over us.

"I love you, Artie," Alfred whispered.

"I love you too, Alfie," I replied.


End file.
